walt_disney_videos_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver the Giant Kitten
Oliver the Giant Kitten is a UK VHS tape that is released on 2nd March 1998 by Disney Videos. Description Cast * Joey Lawrence as Oliver * Ian Somerhalder as Bow * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Susanne Pollatschek as Hannah * Sandra Dickinson as Bertha * Luke Evans as Jeremy * Kate Harbour as Bobby * Maria Darling as Toby * Susan Sheridan as 19-GB * Peter Ustinov as Father Cat * Jane Horracks as Mother Cat * Debi Derryberry as John * Finty Williams as Dawn * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths * Tom Kane as Tom Griffiths * Christine Tremarco as Kim * Sunny Besen Thrasher as Jason * Hadley Kay as Nicholas * Katie Lyons as 1083 the Pink Shimmer Persian Cat with Green Eyes * Sally Bretton as 2100 the Purple Pink Wolf Cat Kitty Long Hair with Green Eyes * Kelly Adams as 1436 the Postcard Pink Persian Cat with Rainbow Stripes * Archie Panjabi as 1366 the Pink Bunny Rabbit With Brown Eyes * Paminder Nagra as 460 the Pink Persian Cat with Green Diamond Eyes * Emma Rydal as 849 the Cat Child Girl * Vanessa Hehir as 39 the Mommy Blue White Cat Calico * Clare Wille as 2619 the Pink FLUFFY Tailed Crouching Kitty Cat * Clare Calbraith as 1498 the Short Hair White Black Striped Leopard Kitty Cat with Blue Eyes * Lucy Montgomery as 825 the Pink Duck Duckling With Blue Teardrop Eyes, White Chest * Eva Birthistle as 1022 the Yellow and Pink Duck With Green Eyes * Atta Yaqub as 108 the White Duck With Blue Eyes, Baby Duck Duckling * Jodhi May as 247 the Yellow Baby Duck Duckling With Purple Eyes, Orange Beak and Feet * Alexandra Moen as 150 the Yellow Duck with Blue Eyes * Sienna Guillory as 2349 the Pink Blue Ostrich Bird with Blue Eyes * Emma Pierson as 1734 the Swan Duck Bird Pink Peach Light Pale with Green and Blue Eyes * John Stephenson as Heihachi Mishima * Daisuke Gōri as Heihachi Mishima (screaming) * Victor Spinetti as Texas Pete * Tim Curry as Texas Pete (singing) * Roy Kinnear as Bulk * Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton * Linda Gary as Evil-Lyn and Sorceress Madame Sargasso * Joe Ranft as Ogre and Zorak * Keith Wickham, Ron Orbach, Jimmy Hibbert, Billy West, Dee Bradley Baker, Joe Ranft, Jim Cummings, Frank Welker, Thurl Ravenscroft, John Lasseter, Wayne Knight, Jack Nicholson, Tim Burton and Kevin Lima as the Dokarians * David Jason as Slithe * Mark DeCarlo as Dr. Lo * John Stephenson as Maximus, Professor Ortega, Commander Shark and Voltron * Don Messick as Dr. Chemo, Coldfinger and El Eel * Barry Gordon, Don Messick, Casey Kasem, John Stephenson, Rob Paulsen, Frank Welker, Tim Curry, Jim Cummings, Maurice LaMarche, Kevin Michael Richardson and Billy West as Professor Ortega's robbers * Jeff Bennett as Sculpin * Tom Kenny as The Phantom * Michael McShane as Dr. Robek * Corey Burton as Dr. Cybron * James Belushi as Zokon * Jimmy Hibbert as The Policeman * Rob Rackstraw, Chris Wahl, Chris Buck, Dom DeLuise, Randy Cartwright, Laurie Main, Jon Lovitz, Phil Hartman, Brian Doyle-Murray, Pep Sais, Little Richard and DeForest Kelley as The Cops * Ken Adam as Narrator Trivia Trailers and info Opening # The Rugrats Movie (Teaser Trailer 1) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Pizza Hut The Land Before Time Puppets 1989 (USA TV Advert) # The Lion King (Coming Soon to Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Fourways Farm, Sooty, Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along, Tots Video, and The BFG # Walt Disney's Classic Adventures (Kidnapped, Old Yeller, The Story of Robin Hood, Swiss Family Robinson, Treasure Island, and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) # Transformers Robots in Disguise Autobot Cars 1986 (UK TV Advert) # Keypers Hars Shell Keypers 1986 (UK TV Advert) # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Now Available on Video) Closing # Walt Disney Classics (1995) - Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood, and The Sword in the Stone # The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (Only on Video) # The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (Coming Soon on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) # The Animal Shelf (Coming Soon on Video) # Winnie the Pooh 4 Videos 1998 (Playtime: Happy Pooh Day and Cowboy Pooh, Growing Up and Working Together, and Friendship: Clever Little Piglet and Tigger-ific Tales) # Hercules (Coming Soon on Video) Category:Oliver and Company Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1998 VHS Releases